Our Hearts Entwined
by Vanag
Summary: This is my first fanfiction please review. SasuNaru. KibaHina. ShikaTema. LeeSaku. & a secret relationship
1. Struggles

Struggles

"Oh my God, are you serious?!" screamed an overly exited Kiba. "Shh, someone might here you," whispered an obviously pissed Sasuke.

**Flash Back**

"_Hey Sasuke, can I borrow that book you were reading," asked Kiba. "Sure check my bag," replied Sasuke a few seconds before he realized what he had just done. Sasuke's eyes shot out his head in shock. He rushed down stairs into the living room, but it was too late. Kiba was holding a small black box, that was opened as Sasuke walked in the room._

**End Flash Back**

"So you're finally going pop the question to Naruto?" asked Kiba. Sasuke just looked down trying to hide the blush that formed across his face. "Not exactly," he finally answered. Kiba shot up in an instant, "Why not, this is an engagemen-," a completely flustered Sasuke surprising right covered Kiba's mouth before he could finish his sentence just as Naruto walked in.

"Hi you guys what's going on?" asked a confused Naruto as he witnessed a suffocating Kiba and a strange acting Sasuke. "N-nothing Naruto, e-e-everything is f-fine. W-why don't you go g-get some breakfast?" said Sasuke with an obviously forced smile and a twitch in his eye. Naruto just stood there shocked. Of all the years he knew Sasuke, he had never heard him stutter, he was just to cool for that. Naruto managed to stumble into the kitchen only to faint with a bloody nose once the door closed.

Sasuke finally let go of Kiba once the door closed. Kiba desperately gasped for air and with the short temper he has exploded, "What was that for?! And what do you mean not exactly?!" "Well, I don't know? I can't figure out when and how to say it, and well-," "What do you mean you can't figure out how to say it? Just go up to him and ask," yelled Kiba "If it was that easy I would have already asked you hypocrite," yelled back a pissed Sasuke who took the liberty of grabbing Kiba be the collar. Kiba, who apparently snapped, grabbed hold of Sasuke's collar and yelled, "Where do you get off calling me a hypocrite you little punk?" "Are, you serious? You can't even tell Hinata how you feel." Kiba dropped Sasuke's collar as he looked away to blushed. "Listen, can we just keep this between us for now," asked Sasuke trying to calm the situation. "Sure Sasuke, just make sure I'm the first to know when you finally ask Naruto the question," said Kiba with a faint smile. Sasuke smirked a little and said, "Kay, as long as I'm the first to know when you ask Hinata." At that moment, a deep blush appeared on Kiba's face.

XXX

"W-what!?" shouted a usually quiet Hinata, which caused many passer bys to stare in shock. "Quiet down. Do you want the whole village to know?" said Temari as she panicked like crazy.

**Flash Back**

"_Hey Temari, what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself," asked Hinata as they walked towards the Hyuuga residence. Temari stopped and just stood there for a while. Hinata was really starting to get worried when all of a sudden Temari broke the silence. "H-Hinata, I…. well, I'm pregnant."_

**End Flash Back**

Hinata was completely speechless, just looking out with a blank stare. "Hinata, are you ok," asked Temari trying to break the silence. In an instant Hinata had an overwhelmingly, humungous grin on her face, "W-wow!! How far along are you?! Is it a boy or a girl?! How does Shikamaru feel about this?!" Hinata was able to get it all out in one breath, completely excited about the news. "I'm about four weeks pregnant, I don't know the sex, and he doesn't know yet." "W-what h-he doesn't know?" asked a surprised Hinata. "Yeah, and I plan on keeping it like that for a little longer." "b-but," Hinata looked down a little confused. "Listen, I just don't think it's the right time to tell him. You understand, right?" Hinata put on a slight smile, "Yea, I understand." Temari put a huge smirk on her face and whispered into Hinata's ear, "Hey how about this. Once you tell Kiba, I'll tell Shikamaru." A deep red blush appeared across Hinata's face, "W-what do you mean by that?" asked Hinata as Temari started to walk away. "Oh nothing." "W-wait, Temari! TEMARI!"

XXX

After many years of begging and pleading, Sakura **FINALLY** agreed to go on a date with Lee. They had gone on three dates so far, and this time decided to go to the movies to see a horror film. The date was going…. well it was going slow, as usual. Actually, slow was quite the understatement. It wasn't going anywhere at all!

"Ahhhh!!" the character in the movie was just sliced in half, with blood splattering everywhere. In an instant Sakura screamed and held onto Lee. Lee jumped up out of his seat with a deep blush that was as red as a tomato, "U-um, Sakura why don't I go get us some popcorn!" Before Sakura had a chance to say anything Lee was already out the door. Sakura pouted a little, "Oh well, maybe next time." Sakura picked up her jacket and walked out of the movies. She was a little disappointed, after all this was their fourth date and he still didn't even hold her hand. (Sigh) "Oh well. Hey Lee, wait up." Sakura yell after him, grabbing on to his arm. Once she made contact with him he stiffened up and blushed, which caused Sakura to giggle. Even she had to admit his shyness was kind of cute.

"Do you think they saw us," a mysterious girl that was hidden behind the shadows asked. "No I don't think they did," replied a similarly hidden guy. "Good, I don't know what would have happened if someone found out about us, especially Sakura," she smiled as she walked away with the mysterious guy.

End Chapter 1/Struggles


	2. Leaked Out Secrets

If you've read this alreay or know someone who read it, I have added on to it if you start the next chapter without reading the rest you will be confused

**

* * *

**

Leaked Out Secrets

The sun was starting to set and after five hours of nonstop thinking, Sasuke still had no idea of what to do.

"Ahh," Sasuke screamed in frustration. "Sasuke! Are you all right? I thought I heard screaming," burst in a worried Naruto. "Uh, yah Naruto, I'm fine. Just…. doing a little thinking lately," said Sasuke putting on his forced smile again. "Oh, okay," said Naruto as he walked out of the room. He stood in the hallway for a few seconds worried that something had happened. With a sad frown, he slowly walked away completely depressed.

"Dammitt!! After all this time, I still have nothing!! (sigh) I wonder if I'll ever get enough courage to ask Naruto to marry me." Sasuke was sitting on his bed now at a complete loss, not knowing his words were heard.

"So, he's going to propose to Naruto. Now this is quite the interesting bit of news to stumble upon." Near the window of Sasuke and Naruto's room is a tree branch where Sasuke's secret was heard by, one of the worst people who could have heard it, Kakashi!!

XXX

Naruto was panicking, practically in tears. After three days of Sasuke totally avoiding him, Naruto was starting to think the worst. Naruto was at a café with Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji completely breaking down.

"Maybe I did something wrong!! Or maybe he's having second thoughts about our relationship!! What if he's having an affair!? Maybe he's getting annoyed with me!! Or maybe the sex isn't good enough!!" "Okay Naruto. Now that's where I'm going to have to stop you," interrupted Shikamaru. "b-but" "He's right Naruto. You're being completely unreasonable," cut in Neji. "Listen, if there was anything wrong I'm sure he'd tell you, so cheer up," said Sakura. Kiba couldn't help feeling a little guilty since he knew what was up with Sasuke and Naruto was being tormented over it.

XXX

After about thirty more minutes of cheering Naruto up, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata left.

"I wonder what's going on with Sasuke he never acts that way around Naruto," said Sakura. "Well if you're that curious I could tell you," said a voice out of nowhere. In an instant, there was a puff of smoke, and from that emerged, none other than, Kakashi.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here," asked a surprised Sakura. "Well I was just passing by when I just happened to hear your conversation." "Well, you said you knew what was up with Sasuke, so tell us," said Lee to curious to wait. Kakashi smiled under his facemask and leaned in closer to whisper, "Sasuke is going to….." "WHAT!!"

XXX

A week had passed since Kakashi told Sakura, Lee, Kiba, and Neji the big secret and it was hard to keep it from Naruto since he was only getting worse, but he wasn't the only one who was starting to become heartbroken.

Sakura and Lee were taking a walk in the park and the date was going as usual. At this point, they were holding hands, but Lee was still pretty stiff about that and Sakura was… well, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why? Why do you treat me this way!?" said Sakura as she yelled the last sentence and began to cry. "S-Saku..." Sakura cut off Lee thrusting her lips onto Lee's. Lee was shocked for a second but let himself drown in the passionate kiss.

Their lips were connected for two minutes, tears flowing down Sakura's face the whole time. "Lee, why are you so distant from me? Don't you know that I love you?" Sakura's word's were a whisper but loud enough for Lee to hear. Tears were running down Sakura's face harder and faster than before. She couldn't take the pain anymore and dashed off. Lee wanted to chase after her, but his body just wouldn't budge. "Oh Sakura, I do love you I just-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence also unsure as to why after a month of dating he still acts that way with her.

XXX

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Sakura and Lee. Everyone knew about it by now and everything else was getting worse to.

Hinata was at the Hospital with Temari so she could get her monthly check up. They had called Temari to the back so Hinata was left in the waiting room. "Hinata?" called out a familiar voice.

Hinata turned around to see Kiba just outside the Hospital. "Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" asked Kiba as he walked closer to Hinata. "Oh, Um, nothing. I just came here with Temari, she's a little under the weather." "Oh, well tell her I said to get well soon." "Okay Kiba."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, until Kiba finally spoke. "Wow this is kind of weird, everyone's lives' are getting kind of screwed up." "Yea, you're right. Lee and Sakura still aren't talking to each other, Sasuke still hasn't told Naruto, which is making Naruto paranoid (Kiba told Hinata about Sasuke and Naruto), and Temari still hasn't told Shikamaru that she's pregnant." Hinata accidentally slipped out.

Kiba was in complete shock and Hinata was starting to panic. "K-Kiba please don't tell anyone, especially not Shikamaru!" "Kiba, Hinata!" yelled out a voice. They turned around just to be face to face with Sasuke. Sasuke was in a mad panic and completely out of breath. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sasuke quickly caught his breath to ask his question. "Have either of you seen Naruto?!"


	3. Grey Skies and Black Clouds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Sorry it took me forever to update but finally here it is, the 3rd chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, and if yuo have the time please check out my other fanfiction "Her Tears" enjoy

Grey Skies and Black Clouds

Two weeks had passed since Naruto went missing, and no one could find him. Everyone was looking, even Gaara who came to the leaf village just to help.

"Hinata!" called Kiba seeing Hinata out walking. "H-hi Kiba." "Any sign of Naruto yet?" "N-no." said Hinata looking down depressed about the mater. "Hm. What about Temari, how's she doing?" "She's fine, but she still hasn't told Shikamaru." "Figures, only Gaara's sister would be this stubborn." said Kiba with a slight smile on his face.

Hinata and Kiba continued to walk together in an awkward silence blushing, unsure of what to say. Out of nowhere, it started to rain. Kiba and Hinata ran to the closest bit of shelter they could find, which happened to be a small phone booth.

"Guess I should have brought my umbrella it is April after all," said Kiba trying to loosen up their tight situation. "I-I'll go look for one." Kiba was about to leave the small and tightly spaced phone booth when Hinata grabbed his jacket. Kiba looked back and just stared at Hinata until she spoke. "W-wait. We should j-just wait it out, I-I'm sure it will clear up soon." Hinata was facing the ground hiding the blush that had formed. Kiba's heart was beating fast. Hinata looked so cute when she blushed, it took everything he had to stop him from getting too exited.

It started raining harder, and Hinata could feel Kiba's breath on her skin, it was so warm and soothing. "K-Kiba." Kiba took Hinata's chin in his hand and lifted her face up. Hinata was too beautiful to resist and Kiba brought her in closer.

Hinata could feel her heart racing faster and faster as they got closer. She closed her eyes and- "Hey." It was a man standing outside the phone booth, and he looked rather impatient. "If you two aren't using the phone mind letting someone else use it?"

Hinata and Kiba got out of the phone booth, apparently, it had stopped raining. Kiba and Hinata were too embarrassed to say anything, but for the rest of their walk they held hands blushing.

XXX

Ever since the incident at the park, Lee and Sakura haven't said a word to each other. Sakura was visiting Ino at her families flower shop trying to waste at least a little of her time not thinking about Lee.

"Ino, what should I do, I know I want to be with him but-" Sakura looked down hiding the fact that her eyes were tearing up. "I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you. If you're meant to be together than you'll be together, If you're not then forget about him there's plenty of fish in the sea." "What the hell's your problem, you can't get over someone just like that." "Well after all those years of rejecting Lee I wouldn't be to surprised." said Ino with a smirk. "What do you know!" yelled Sakura pissed at what Ino said. "I know a lot more than you may think. Don't worry it just takes some men a little bit of time to open up. You two love each other, you shouldn't let this break you apart." said Ino with a sincere smile. "Thanks" said Sakura finally able to put a smile on her face.

"See you later Ino." said Sakura as she left the flower shop. "Same goes for you Sakura." said Ino as she waved good-bye. "That was some nice advise." said a shadowed figure in the back of the store. "Well I have a little experience." said Ino as she turned to face the mysterious guy. He stood in silence for a moment. Ino stared then started to giggle. "You don't have to worry about me, I'd wait an eternity if it meant being with you." She said getting closer to him and finally leaning forward for a kiss. "I love you way too much to just let you get away." said Ino with a wink. "So young, yet I'm already trapped by a woman." said the man with a smirk as Ino giggled again.

XXX

Another two weeks passed and they were no closer to Naruto than when they started. Kiba, Hinata, Temari, Neji, and Tenten decided to meet Sasuke at a café to discuss the situation.

"Okay, so Naruto has been missing for a month now with no traces as to where he may be." said Tenten evaluating the situation. Sasuke had to use all his strength to stop himself from going on a rampage. For him this was a waste of time he could be spending looking for Naruto. "We know he's somewhere near the village since there is a 24 hour Naruto patrol. Sasuke, are you sure there is no place you're forgetting?" Sasuke was getting even more pissed. 'Of course I haven't forgotten any place, how could I-' Sasuke stopped mid thought. "S-Sasuke?" asked Hinata worried about the strange expression on Sasuke's face. All of a sudden, Sasuke got up and dashed out the door. Confused, Neji and Tenten ran after him.

"W-wait Temari, maybe we should just wait hear until they come back." protested a worried Hinata. "Don't worry I'm a lot tougher than I look, I'll be fine." said Temari not giving out to much information since Kiba was still there. Before Temari got a chance to walk off, Kiba grabbed her arm. "I think you should listen to Hinata, you're in no position to go running off to god knows where." "W-what do you mean?" asked Temari with a forced smile. Kiba just stared at her. Temari turned towards Hinata glaring then ran out. "Temari!" yelled Hinata as she grabbed Temari making her stop in her tracks. "You told him!" yelled Temari. "I-it was an accident, and besides, you're three months pregnant and you still haven't told Shikamaru you're having his baby! You can't hide it from him forever!" As soon as those words were out of her mouth she regretted ever saying it because in front of the two girls was a lone vessel who heard everything.

Temari felt Hinata's hand shaking on her shoulder so she looked up to see what was troubling her so much. In an instant, her face turned white in horror seeing the man in front of her. If you guessed Shikamaru, well sorry you're wrong For the man standing in front of her was Gaara.


	4. Findng a Way Out of the Storm

**Finding a Way Out of the Storm**

"Sasuke, where are we going," asked a confused Tenten. Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji had been wondering around the woods just outside of the village gates for 15 minutes now. "I remember Naruto telling me about a place he use to come to whenever he got picked on by the villagers, I think he might be there," said Sasuke as he rushed forward. "I think I see him," said Neji using his biyakugan, "in the cave up ahead."

Sasuke ran to the cave not bothering to wait for the others to catch up. "Naruto! Naruto!" yelled Sasuke once he reached the cave. Sasuke jumped back when he saw something moving in the cave, but leaned forward when he saw what it was. It was Naruto! His eyes were red and puffy, and tears were falling down his adorable whiskered face. Sasuke couldn't contain himself, he grabbed Naruto and held him in a deep embrace. "S-Sasuke?" said Naruto both surprised and confused.

When Sasuke finally let Naruto go, he hit Naruto on the head. "Ow, what was that for?" cried Naruto. "That was for running off on your own dobe." "Don't call me that teme and besides, you're the one who dosen't love me anymore," said Naruto as his eyes filled up with tears. "Whoever said I didn't love you?" asked Sasuke. "YOU!" yelled Naruto. "When?" replied Sasuke. "When you ignored me! When you avoided me! When you didn't even look at me!" yelled Naruto as tears flowed down his face. Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised and chuckled, "I'm such an idiot. I should have listened to Kiba." Sasuke got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. "S-Sasuke, what are you doing?" asked Naruto. "Something I should have done a long time ago. Naruto will you marry me?" asked Sasuke as he opened the box revealing an engagement ring. "S-Sasuke, I-I," stuttered Naruto. Naruto was so shocked, so surprised, so- "Naruto!" yelled Sasuke as Naruto fainted.

XXX

Gaara stood there shocked for a second, but it soon faded into rage. 'What is that fucking asshole doing getting my sister pregnant.' "G-Gaara!!" but it was too late. The raging red head had disappeared in a puff of sand. Temari fell to the ground bursting into tears. Hinata could only stand there stunned as her friend broke down. She had done enough for one evening, and the guilt coursing through her body was just too much to bear.

"Akamaru!" yelled a nearby voice. Out of nowhere, a giant white dog appeared lifting Hinata onto its back. Only seconds later, Temari was swooped away by Kiba. "K-Kiba? B-but-" started Temari completely confused. "You do want to get to Shikamaru before your brother right?" asked Kiba with a wink. Temari was still shocked for a minute but soon smiled and nodded her head, signaling Kiba to go ahead with the plan.

Within a minute, the four arrived at Shikamaru's place, but Gaara was already there. "G-Gaara, please wait," said Hinata as she jumped off of Akamaru's back. Kiba made his landing between Gaara and Shikamaru's front door. "Please Gaara, don't do this," pleaded Temari as tears started to flow down her puffy eyes. Gaara was still pissed, but apparently, he was a nice brother and couldn't bear to see his sister cry. "Dammit, fine," said Gaara as he disappeared into a puff of sand. Hinata was so relived, she lost her balance and fell to the ground. "Well, now that we're here, you might as well tell Shikamaru," said Kiba with a smile. "W-what!?" yelled Temari.

"Geez, what a bother. You guys are way to noise for this late at night," said Shikamaru as he stepped out of his house. "Shikamaru!? I-I w-we were j-just," stuttered Temari. Shikamaru just sighed. "I already know." "You what?" asked a confused Temari. "Mood swings, weird cravings, bloating, of course I knew you were pregnant," said Shikamaru to everyone's surprise. "Y-you knew," asked Hinata for everyone's benefit. "Well, yeah," replied Shikamaru. "B-but, you I-," started Temari as she fainted into the arms of Shikamaru. "Geez," sighed Shikamaru, "I guess we better take her to the hospital."

XXX

Sakura was wandering by herself in the park in a daze. 'Should I go back to him or forget about him?' She thought to herself.

Sakura sat down on a random park bench, but was surprised when she finally looked up. The park bench was right in front of where she and Lee had…. Sakura drifted away from her thoughts remembering how painful that moment was. Sakura dropped her head as the tears started to fall.

Lee was headed toward the park like he did every night after the fight. He always sat on the park bench and thought of Sakura and how stupid he was, but today was different. There was a figure sitting on the bench.

Sakura was too depressed to notice the presence behind her at first, but now that the figure was a feet away from her she instantly stood up. "Please wait, if you don't mind could I ask you something," sad a voice that was all too familiar. Sakura hesitated but soon sat down, not wanting Lee to think she had completely given up on their relationship.

"Oh thank you so much," said Lee slightly happily. He took a deep breath and started to talk. "Well, you see, about a month ago my girl friend and I had a big fight…" Lee hesitated to go on giving Sakura time to let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Sakura was relieved that Lee had not yet noticed that the person before him was none other than the very girl he was speaking of. "The fight was about me. It was about how I'm always distant from her," Lee continued. "Why were you distant with her if you liked her?" asked Sakura shocking Lee and herself from the sudden question. "D-don't get me wrong I do like her… or rather, I love her," said Lee as Sakura looked up surprised. "It's just that… I don't know. I'm so happy to be with her that I'm scared. Yea I know that sounds weird, but didn't want to lose her by going too fast. It took every nerve in body to stop myself from holding her in my arms every day, from just staring at her beautiful face, from wanting to be with her every second of every day," said Lee with compassion.

Sakura started crying again, confused about why she was doing so. "Why would you do something like that, don't you know how much that would hurt her?" asked Sakura. "Like I said before, I was scared. I've felt that way about her ever since I first met her, and that feeling has only grown throughout the years. After seeing how my actions use to her feel, I thought it would be best to bottle up my feelings. But…," trailed Lee as try his hardest to hide pained look on his face.

Sakura started shaking as laughter streamed out of her mouth, earning her a puzzled look from Lee. The tears were now flooding her face, and she didn't care. "You're right, you're right. If she had paid attention back then. If she'd noticed how much you cared for her, and if I noticed how you still do. I'm so stupid. Lee!" said Sakura standing up. Before she could take another step she was embraced by Lee, who had obviously figured out who she was. "Sakura, I'm so sorry!" "No, I'm the one who should be sorry, Lee, I love you. I love you so much. I want you to show me how you feel. I want to be with you everyday. I want you to hold me when ever we're together. I just want to with you," said Sakura as she cried into Lee's chest. Lee lifted Sakura's chin as he brought her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Thankz for reading, I know it took FOR EVER to update, but please comment :)

PS: to all you readers out there who are interested, I postsed a story on my profile page. Since it's not a fanfiction, I didn't post it with the rest of my stories. I also put in a summary of it. If you're interested, read it and comment. please and thank you :)


End file.
